soscfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Ghost Town
"The ruins of a town that was buried deep under the earth by a volcanic eruption. Not only is it filled with toxic volcanic ash, venomous monsters also infest this place. Poisonous gas is spread throughout the labyrinth." ''- Stranger of Sword City Website General Notes * This area is accessed by returning to the Mausoleum of Metal to the underground areas. Near the area where Kuku & Lili were, Dark Waste Road x03 y12, is a locked door. You will need the Ghost Town Key, which you receive from Riu once you have 35 morale, complete the 'Dimension Gate' quest, and start the 'A New Labyrinth' quest. * The town portal stone is located a ways into this area, and returning to town can be a somewhat long and tedious trip. If you'd rather not waste Butterfly Wings, it might be helpful to cast a Wizard's Force Hide so you can skip and walk through the weaker monsters near the surface. Butterfly Locations Wanted Lineages Guide to Hades Located in New Ghost Town 1F, x14 y06. Can attack up to five times in one turn, but is not very strong at all. Crossing the Thread Scripted event in the Spider Nest, x09 y08. A shortcut back to the town portal stone opens immediately before this, so it's recommended to save the game '''immediately before and after' fighting Rainbow. Sleeping Rotten Dragon Scripted event in Bottom of the Nest, x13 y15. Appears with Lamitta (below). Lamitta is physically weak, but is somewhat agile and can dispel magic, charm (Ohma's Impact), and casts Requiem, which has a chance to instantly kill. Using appropriate passive skills or Spirit Wall in combination with ranged attacks and spells, it should be fairly easy to take Lamitta out first. The Death Dragon has high HP and attack power, has a chance to Critical on hit, and occasionally uses a Heavy Swing-like attack with low accuracy, but very high attack power. However, the dragon's is much less threatening when using a combination of the Dragon Fist Divinity Skill, a Cleric's Multi-Avoid, and a Ninja's evasion-based Illusion "tanking". Black Wall may also be useful here as a precaution in case an attack gets through. If you do decide to attack the dragon first, be aware of Lamitta's frequent dispels, which can remove your Cleric's Holy Weapon buff. Fallen Demon Princess Evil Spirit Knights Randomly encountered in New Ghost Town 1F and Old Ghost Town E/W after a number of turns in normal battles. Abducts party members, casts Requiem, ruins your formation and have extremely high physical damage -- party members with about 90 Defense were hit for about 900 damage. Has an annoying habit of interrupting your normal battles, which might make it difficult to gain experience or finish Ambushes. Best avoided until at least finding the Portal Stone for this area. These bosses have relatively low HP compared to their damage, so the best tactic may be to equip your characters for maximum damage and possibly some crowd-control status effects. Find an easy encounter, then spend the three turns to thin out the weak monsters and buff your party (Multi-Hit, Concentrate, etc.), then go all-out when Murderall or Gaizel shows up. Charge/X-Charge may be especially good to get in extra attack rounds. User comments Reportedly, the game can be finished without killing all Lineage types, so it may be possible to completely skip this boss. Maps This area contains a number of one-way doors and pitfalls that could be frustrating to some players, so maps for the relevant areas are included below to minimize backtracking. Pitfalls are shown as black squares, and one-way doors are marked in red. References Category:Dungeons